Bright lights Charles Xavier x OC one shot
by illumielle
Summary: A oneshot set in x-men first class. Charles and Erik recruit one more mutant help them against Shaw. With her arrival Charles' sleep issues are a thing of the past.


**Bright Lights ~ Charles Xavier x OC one shot**

**_This was basically a test to see if I can make my oc work. I'm currently working on an actual fanfic with Alice. _**

* * *

Charles and Erik walked up a path of white cobblestones which was lit by little multi coloured orbs that seemed to float in the air. The light was warm and pleasant. It gave the surroundings a luminous glow even though it was still afternoon.

"Very pretty" Charles said admiringly as they walked towards a cute little cottage.

"Her powers?" Erik wondered as he carefully touched one of the orbs, it popped and Erik felt a small surge of energy run through his body.

"Obviously" Charles smirked.

The closer the two mutants got to the cottage the better and happier they felt. It was as if the cottage was emanating positive and warm feelings. All of their problems seemed to fade from their minds. Once Charles reached the wooden door he turned around for a moment to take in the beautiful sight before him. The little orbs dancing in the air. The wild red and white roses emitting their delicious intoxicating smell and the tall grass waving softly in the summer breeze. Erik took no time to admire the garden and he knocked on the door. As his knuckles hit the wood the lights went out, covering everything into a deep darkness. All the warmth and good feelings vanished leaving only cold and emptiness.

"Impressive" Erik whispered slightly smirking.

"Creating light isn't her only power it seems." Charles responded.

"That's very perceptive" sarcasm was dripping off the feminine voice. "Light is just a part of my mutation." The door opened slightly and a luminous female figure appeared. "Now… what are you two doing here? If you're Shaw's little messengers you can go back and tell him he can kiss my ass."

The female was now fully visible, tiny orbs floated around her making her light up.

Charles smiled politely trying to force the cold and depressing feelings out. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik. We're not with Shaw. In fact we're trying to stop him."

The female raised one of her eyebrows in disbelief "just the two of you? You're going to need help then."

Charles nodded "we know, there are more of us at our base. Though we would like some more help. Which is why we're here. We'd like you to join us."

The female turned away from Charles and Erik. "Mutants versus mutants" she murmured and walked back into the cottage. As she walked she motioned with her hands and lights reappeared, the warm feelings however didn't. Charles and Erik quickly exchanged looks before following her inside the cottage.

"We have no choice for now" Erik said. "Shaw abuses fellow mutants. And that can't be tolerated."

The female walked over to a wardrobe and started collecting clothes. Her voice was soft "I know." She looked up at Erik and Charles as she grabbed a bag to put her clothes in. A sad smile appeared on her face "I do hope the others you spoke of are all well-trained and ready to face Shaw and his three puppets. They are not to be taken lightly."

Charles hand went up to the side of his head and Erik's eyes narrowed as she mentioned his archenemy again. "How exactly do you know them?" Erik asked aggressively.

The female glanced over at the two guys. Her eyes fixing on Charles for a moment before replying "I was handed to Shaw when I was young, 12 years or so. He trained me, used me and tried to turn me into one of his puppets as well. Though that last part didn't really work out in the end." A glint of defiance and pride shone in the female's golden eyes.

Charles and Erik exchanged looks again. They both seemed relieved hearing those words "All the more reason to join us then." Charles gave the female a warm smile.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the base Erik immediately left Charles and the female because he had to train, or so he said. He also took the luggage since the sleeping barracks were close to the gym. Charles offered to walk the female to the mutant room as he called it.

"So light and darkness and their effects" Charles said questioningly while glancing at the female.

"Yes that pretty much sums it up." She glanced back at him. Taking in his flawless face and startlingly blue eyes. "What about your mutation?"

Charles smirked slightly, looking a bit smug "I'm a telepath. Which means…" But before he could start explaining the female cut him off.

"You can read, manipulate and communicate with minds. Yeah… I know all about that. Emma had a lot of fun tormenting me." The female had stopped walking and looked at Charles with obvious distrust.

He turned towards her "don't worry I'd never do that."

The female snorted "oh please. I know you already looked at my memories and current thoughts."

Charles took a step towards the female. A reassuring look on his face. "When you mentioned Shaw and his.. puppets as you call them, Erik and I got a bit alarmed since we have had a bad experience with those mutants. I'm incredibly sorry if I offended you. We just wanted to make sure we could trust you."

The female's expression softened. " I understand. But please do try to give me some privacy."

Charles chuckled and took her arm. Leading her on to the mutant room. "Of course my dear, I don't get into other people's minds unless it's needed. Now let's introduce you to the others."

After a short walk Charles and the female arrived at the mutant room. Charles opened the door letting the female enter the room first. He followed her inside and closed the door. The other mutants in the room stopped talking to each other and looked at the female curiously.

"Good evening everyone" Charles said, "I'd like to introduce you to a new member of our group: Alice Bryburn."

The female looked slightly thrown off since she didn't recall telling him her name but recovered quickly and shook hands with the other mutants, introducing herself again every time and getting all of their names. Charles watched while standing by the door a small smirk playing on his lips. When the introductions were over he cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I'll leave you guys for now. I have some things to discuss with Moira and Erik. I'll be back later with some updates."

When Charles left the atmosphere turned a lot less serious and after a while a blonde female mutant called Raven decided everyone should have codenames.

"I wanna be Mystique" she smiled.

A guy with curly short hair and a face that reminded Alice of a fish objected. "I wanna be Mystique" he said in a whiny voice.

Raven shapeshifted and turned into the curly haired fish face boy. "Hey I called it. And I'm way more mysterious than you." She said in his voice.

Alice rolled her eyes "Right." She got up from her seat "I'll just go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Alice quickly paced down one of the many different paths trying to find the exit but she got to a big field instead. Unable to resist the temptation she walked onto the field while creating little orbs with her hands and sending them off in the night sky. "These kids…. Shaw will destroy them singlehandedly." She sighed and sat down. Watching the lights float by themselves on the breeze.

"_why did you leave the room?"_

Alice jumped at the voice in her head. Charles didn't sound particularly friendly. _"I couldn't take it. They're too young, inexperienced and naïve. They think of all this as a game or some wild fairy tale adventure. Shaw alone would lay them all to waste."_She thought as she got up again.

"I know. Which is why I'll leave them here tomorrow." Alice jumped again at his voice which was now behind her. The annoyed look on Charles' face turned into a half-smile as he walked up the grass and saw he'd startled Alice.

Alice turned around to face him and cocked her head questioningly to the side "what's tomorrow?"

Charles' expression turned serious again "we know Shaw will be going to Russia tomorrow. We will be there to take him in so he can be questioned."

"And who's we?"

"Me, Erik, Moira and some other CIA agents. I was hoping you'd come along as well since you know Shaw and the three puppets, as you call them, better than we do."

Alice grinned slightly and motioned with her hands, making the little lights dance over to her. "Of course I'll come" she said while focusing on the little lights "like I said before, you'll need some help if you're up against them."

Charles' face lit up "brilliant, I'll notify the others then." He started walking back to the buildings. As he reached the path he turned his head "and you my dear, should get some sleep."

"Sleep… right…" Alice mumbled to herself.

* * *

Alice found the sleeping barracks with relative ease. Once she got in her room she unpacked her bags, putting her clothes in the closet and placing her radio, alarm clock and her favourite book on the small cupboard next to her bed. Then she started her usual night routine. First a cup of orange Jaipur tea and after that a quick shower. Alice knew she wouldn't need that much sleep so she picked clothes she could wear outside as well as in bed. In case she'd get bored in the middle of the night. When she was done getting dressed she inspected herself in the mirror. An extremely slim figure greeted her. "_I really should eat more"_ she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. Thanks to Alice's mutation her looks were slightly different from other people. Her light brown hair had natural bright golden streaks, her skin was a milky white that seemed to glow slightly and her eyes were a golden brown that turned into a luminous rose gold when she used her mutation. "Alright, time to recover energy." She said to her reflection.

When Alice woke up her alarm clock said it was around 1 am in the morning. Groaning she sat up, knowing trying to fall asleep again would be futile thanks to her mutation. She went over the options she had now: reading or exploring the base. The second option appealed more to her and so she got up, grabbed a pair of fluffy slippers and quietly slipped out of her room. Once she stood in the empty and dark hallway she created two little orbs of light to help her find her way. Alice walked down the hall, passing the other bedrooms and hearing an occasional snore. She chuckled slightly and moved on to another hallway. A slight amount of light escaped from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. Curiously Alice tiptoed over to it and peeked around the door that was opened halfway. The room looked cosy. There were small tables with comfortable looking chairs and at the right side of the room was a counter with behind it all kinds of alcoholic drinks. On the left side of the room was a big hearth. In one of the chairs she saw a lone figure. When she approached it she recognised Charles. On the table in front of him was a game of chess laid out.

"You should go back to sleep Alice. Tomorrow's an important day." Charles said without turning his head.

"I could say the same about you Charles. Besides I restored my energy. I won't need sleep till I use it up." Alice replied sitting down on the chair on the other side of the table.

"What do you mean you won't need sleep?" Charles sent her a curious look.

"I create light using energy, my energy. The more I use the more sleep I need to restore the energy I used." Alice explained while picking up one of the chess pieces.

"Fascinating, so you don't have to sleep till you use your mutation."

"Yep, though I can rest if I want. It's just rather boring." Alice shifted her attention from the chess piece back to the man in front of her. "So, why are you still up?"

Charles ran a hand through his hair. He looked quite tired and breakable. "Let's just say sleeping is rather hard when you're a telepath." Charles sighed and rested his head on the back of his chair.

"Well I could entertain you with my amazing chess skills" Alice grinned, sarcasm dripping off her voice. She grabbed a pawn making the first move. "I bet you'll get tired of watching me make one terrible move after another."

A somewhat sly smile appeared on Charles' face, his eyes flickering with mischief "alright."

After twenty minutes the game ended in Charles' favour, of course. During the game his fingers repeatedly grazed his temple and for some reason he always chuckled when doing that. Alice suspected that meant he was reading her mind, his chuckles confirmed the suspicion since her strategies and moves were beyond terrible.

"You really are bad" he laughed.

Alice smiled and shrugged "I told you, I never really learned how to play well. I know the basics but that's it." She started putting the pieces back in place. "Now, you should go to sleep."

Charles groaned and got up to get another scotch. "I'll go sleep in a bit. I just need a few more drinks." But Alice grabbed his arm making him stop in is tracks. He turned his head to her meeting with a raised eyebrow. "I can't sleep without a good drink. The headaches and voices are too much" he said.

Alice shook her head in disapproval. "We can't really have a leader with a hangover tomorrow." She pulled on his arm, making him leave the room. "I can help you if you have trouble sleeping."

Now it was Charles' turn to raise one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ignoring his question she kept pulling him along to the sleeping barracks "so where's your room?"

He pointed at a door at the end of the hallway. Once they reached the room Alice opened the door and went inside. Leaving a confused Charles outside. When he entered the room as well he got an answer to the question he had asked earlier. The area around his bed was dimly lit by countless tiny orbs.

"The energy emanating from the orbs should make you feel relaxed and comfortable. I'm sure it'll help you fall asleep." Alice explained. She walked towards the door but she was stopped by Charles.

"Alice.. I.."

Alice smiled slightly "Sleep well Charles." She kissed him softly on his cheek and slipped out of the room.

Back in her own room Alice realised it might have been slightly weird to give a goodnight kiss to a stranger. Shrugging it off she decided to listen to some music while reading her favourite book. It'd still take a while for dawn to come.

"_Thank you Alice, really. It means a lot to me" _

"_It's nothing Charles. Just tell me if you need a little light."_

"_I will."_

Charles lay down on his bed, a smile playing on his lips. Tomorrow he'd thank her properly he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. And for those who noticed, yes I tweaked a little with the timetable._**


End file.
